All the right reasons
by Dragonmyst
Summary: this is a challenge response


Title: All the right reasons

Author: MysticDragon

Rating: PG 13 for swearing

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine, They belong to Tribune and company.

A/N: this was in response to a challenge by Satansrobot.

BEGIN WITH THIS: 

[_Insert name here_] was standing in the Obs Deck watching the distant stars. He/She was completely lost in thought when he/she heard footsteps coming closer. He/She didn't have to turn around, cause he/she knew exactly who the visitor was. Still watching the stars, he/she inhaled deeply and shook his/her head slightly, then stated with worry and traces of disappointment in his/her voice, "You did the right thing – but for all the wrong reasons." 

  
END WITH THAT: 

[_Insert name here_] was watching [_Insert another name here_] leaving the Obs Deck wordlessly, when a single tear escaped his/her eye. There was nothing left to say. 

Beka was standing in the Obs Deck watching the distant stars. She was completely lost in thought when she heard footsteps coming closer. She didn't have to turn around; she knew exactly whom the visitor was. Still watching the stars, she inhaled deeply and shook her head slightly, then stated with worry and traces of disappointment in her voice, "You did the right thing – but for all the wrong reasons." 

Dylan heard her words but he didn't absorb their meaning. He had been too busy thinking about what he should say to her. The fact that she was speaking to him at all was a surprise. He had expected her to continue ignoring him just as she had done for the last day, since they had returned to the Andromeda.

"I'm sorry?" He questioned. "I don't understand, how could it be right and wrong at the same time?"

"Coming after me was the right thing to do." Beka sighed, finally turning to face him. "Stopping me from leaving and making possibly the biggest mistake of my life was right."

She paused for a minute to regain her composure. Dylan noted how she had tensed the muscles in her neck and was now clenching her hands into fists. He was prepared for the anger he knew she was about to unleash upon him but he was not prepared for her words.

"Not trusting me wrong!" she bit out angrily. "Coming after me just to prove that once again you were right and I was making a mistake was definitely the wrong reason!"

"But, I didn't." he stammered. He was beginning to understand her anger now but she had it all wrong. He wanted to explain things; wanted to say all the things he had spent the last twenty-four hours rehearsing, but she continued on not giving him the chance.

"Poor ole' Beka Valentine screwed up again so Captain Terrific has to swoop in and save the day!" She ranted sarcastically. "Poor little Beki can't do anything right. She isn't capable of making any type of decision where it concerns men so Daddy Dylan has to dig up the dirt and prove that once again she has made a poor choice!"

"Now, you wait one damn minute!" Dylan yelled, overcoming his shock and getting angry himself. "First of all, I wasn't the one who 'dug up the dirt' on your friend! Harper and Trance were the ones that brought his shady dealings to my attention."

"So, of course, you just had to run after me and let me know for my own good." She said bitterly. "Did you ever stop to think maybe I already knew and didn't give a damn?"

"No! I know you better than that, Beka. I knew that once you knew what he had done, you would never want to be with him."

"How did you know? I was willing to leave with him! I was willing to marry him!" she screamed hysterically. "How did you know that telling me would make a difference?"

"Beka, please!" Dylan answered. "You are a much better person than you give yourself credit for. And he was a lousy, good for nothing con man. He played on your goodness and used you." Dylan banged his fist against the wall as he said this last part. "I knew there was something not right about him from the beginning." He added with a snarl.

"So you had to tell me all about it and prove yourself right." Beka said quietly, all the fight gone out of her.

"No!" Dylan moaned, running his hands through his hair.

"Then why?" Beka asked plaintively.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He screamed. "Because I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving with him and not being here with me." He added sadly.

Beka stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe he had just said that.

Dylan swore softly under his breath. 

"I am so sorry Beka!" he said. "I never meant to tell you like that. Not when we were angry and yelling at each other. Not after I just hurt you, not after I just let him hurt you." He said with a small catch in his throat.

Beka turned back toward the window and stared at the stars once more.

"Beka, please tell me what it is going to take for me to make this right." Dylan begged.

She didn't answer him for several minutes and when she did, her voice was so soft that he had to strain to hear it.

"Did you mean it?" she sobbed.

"Yes. I love you." He said simply and honestly. "I have for some time now."

"I need some time Dylan. This is a lot to take in all at once." Beka whispered.

Dylan nodded, knowing she could see his reflection in the window and not trusting his voice any longer. He turned to leave and was almost to the door when she spoke again.

"Maybe you didn't do it for the wrong reason." She said softly. "Maybe, just maybe, you were right after all."

Dylan smiled happily to himself. Whatever it took, he would convince her that he was indeed right.

Beka was watching Dylan leaving the Obs Deck wordlessly, when a single tear escaped her eye. Everything had a reason for happening and she had a good feeling that things had worked out because of all the right reasons. There was nothing left to say.


End file.
